


Что значит имя?

by Scofie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scofie/pseuds/Scofie
Summary: Рей терпеть не может свою фамилию, но Бен знает, как решить эту проблему.





	Что значит имя?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what's in a name?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020380) by [hi_raeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth). 



— Так вот, — заявляет Финн, едва переступив порог их общей квартиры и заметив её на диване. — Угадай, кто придёт к По на выпускной?

Он плюхается рядом с ней с такой широченной улыбкой, в которой так и сквозит озорство, и Рей приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы загнать подальше дискомфорт и вернуть другу улыбку. 

— Ну и кто же? 

— Ты, я и _о-о-о_ , — улыбка Финна превращается в ухмылку, которая является полной противоположностью обманчиво невинному тону. — Помнишь друга По, по которому ты сходила с ума на протяжении нескольких месяцев?

— Не сходила! — задыхается Рей, приложив руку к сердцу, выражая тем самым полнейшее оскорбление. Свободной рукой она слепо тянется за подушкой, и Финн, придуриваясь, падает с дивана, стоит ей слегка ударить его.

— Рей и Бен, — кудахчет её лучший друг, пытаясь отскочить из зоны поражения. — Сидели на дереве и ц-е-л-о-в-а-

— Финн Трупер, сейчас же закрой свой рот!

— Ц-Е-Л-О-В-А-Л-И-С-Ь! — ещё громче, чем раньше, продолжает Финн, и визжит, когда Рей швыряет в него сразу несколько подушек.

Требуется пара изощрённых атак, прежде чем он, наконец, замолкает, но даже спустя время после того, как они окунаются в тему предстоящего выпускного По, обсуждая, как именно это скажется на их с Финном отношениях, Рей понимает, что мысль о долгожданной встрече с Беном никак не идёт у неё из головы.

Утро выпускного По — яркое и солнечное, поэтому у Рей есть отличный повод надеть летнее платье.

— Что? — раздражается она, когда Финн одаривает её многозначительным взглядом. — Жарко же! Тем более на церемонию вручения дипломов следует одеться получше.

— Как скажешь, Конфетка, — следуя за ней, пожимает плечами Финн. 

Прежде чем их просят занять свои места, они перекидываются с По парой слов, и он упоминает, что Бен немного задерживается. Судя по взгляду, которым он одаривает её, Рей догадывается, что Финн преступил кодекс лучшего друга, сговорившись со своим парнем за её спиной.

Удивительно, но из-за этого она совсем не злится. Конечно, прежде Рей ни разу не встречалась с Беном, но то, что ей удалось узнать о нём из рассказов По, привело её к мысли о том, что узнать его получше она совсем не против. Иногда, стоит По уехать домой на каникулы, Бен всякий раз оказывается в сториз или постах друга, поэтому она отлично помнит звук его голоса, доносящегося откуда-то из-за пределов досягаемости камеры, и вид его губ, растягивающихся в неохотную, но любящую улыбку в ответ на выходки По. Кроме того, ей доводилось переписываться с Беном, каждый раз благодаря тому, что По до нелепости надирался и спамил всем своим контактам, присылая очень серьёзные и донельзя милые благодарности, которые мгновенно выдавали стадию его опьянения. Получив такое сообщение впервые, Рей ответила немедленно, спрашивая, в порядке ли он.

_Привет, это Бен, друг По. Он в порядке, просто очень пьян. Я конфисковал его телефон на вечер, чтобы уберечь его от ещё большей неловкости._

Рей тогда ответила, просто чтобы убедиться в том, что Бен благополучно доставит По домой, и каким-то образом окунулась в двадцатиминутную беседу с совершенно незнакомым человеком.

После третьего подобного разговора она втрескалась в Бена Соло по самые помидоры. 

А Финн, как лучший друг, который должен поддерживать её, с тех самых пор цепляется к ней при каждом удобном случае. Даже сейчас, пока Рей старательно сканирует толпу в поисках Бена, он наблюдает за ней с ухмылкой.

— Что? — хмурится Рей, не отыскав и следа Бена.

— Ничего, — невинно пожимает плечами Финн, обращая внимание на сцену, где уже началась церемония. — Просто забавно видеть тебя такой. 

Рей усаживается на своё место и, следуя примеру друга, фокусируется на процессе вручения дипломов.

— Какой?

— Да ты — словно впервые влюбившаяся школьница.

Она недовольно пыхтит и, скрещивая руки на груди, одаривает Финна взглядом. Рей собирается игнорировать друга до конца церемонии, но едва называют имя По, они оба подскакивают на ноги и сбивают ладони в оглушительных аплодисментах. 

Финн делает миллион фотографий, и оставшуюся часть церемонии они — стараясь не шуметь, ведь у остальных присутствующих награждение близких ещё впереди, — пытаются выбрать лучший снимок для Инстаграм. Наконец, когда им разрешено встать, Финн сразу же замечает своего парня.

— О, похоже, любовничек добрался до него первым, — поиграв бровями, Финн указывает на невероятно высокую фигуру рядом с По, и, направляясь к ним, Рей в нерешительности округляет глаза. 

— У тебя получилось! — кричит Финн с расстояния десяти шагов, и, сорвавшись на бег, со всего маху влетает в объятия По.

Рей держится позади, с тёплой улыбкой наблюдая за друзьями, но вдруг кто-то откашливается, стараясь привлечь её внимание. 

Это _Бен_. Бен во плоти. Бен даже выше, чем казался на фото, и... широченный какой! И, ничего себе, улыбка его совсем не та, с которой знакома Рей; совсем не крошечная, едва заметная; не те слегка приподнятые уголки губ, которые она ожидала увидеть.

— Привет, — произносит он своим красивым голосом, который понравился ей с тех самых пор, когда она впервые услышала, как он ворчит на По из-за зависимости друга от социальных сетей. Его улыбка застенчива, очаровательна и так мила, что Рей чувствует, как сердце сжимает какая-то невидимая сила. — Я Бен. Бен Соло.

Пожимая руку Бена, она поражается тому, какой маленькой кажется её рука в сравнении с его.

— Привет. Я Рей.

Бен склоняет голову набок, и улыбка его становится немножко уютней, чуть-чуть уверенней. 

— Просто Рей?

В телефоне По, через который Бен впервые познакомился с ней, она записана как «Малыха Рей»; в Инстаграме и Твиттере её ник — Солнечный_Лучик, а на Фейсбуке — Рей Н. Фамилия её не указана ни в одной соцсети; нигде о ней не найти ничего личного. Связь, которую она предпочла бы похоронить, никак не вычислить. 

Позволив своей руке выскользнуть из его, Рей кивает с улыбкой, которая теперь чуть менее искренняя, чем была прежде. 

— Просто Рей сойдёт. 

Несколько мгновений Бен внимательно всматривается в неё, и, взглянув на него в ответ, Рей чувствует, как между ними устанавливается негласное понимание.

— Ну что ж, — Бен снова улыбается; он не давит, не задаёт больше вопросов и не превращает это в нечто неловкое. — Приятно наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, Просто Рей.

***

Два года спустя, когда она, наконец, идёт по сцене, собираясь получить собственный диплом, Бен аплодирует громче, чем кто-либо другой.

Сразу после этого Рей несётся в его объятия, и, как обычно, Бен ловит её, так, словно — начинает верить она — будет делать это всегда.

Чуть позже тем же днём, сразу после того, как сделаны фотографии и приняты поздравления, но перед праздничным ужином, на который они собираются вместе со своими друзьями, Бен следует за ней обратно в квартиру за пределами кампуса, которую Рей делила с Финном и Роуз на протяжении последних трёх лет. Пока она освежается и переодевается, он оглядывает наполовину заполненные коробки с вещами.

— Есть успехи с поиском жилья? — спрашивает Бен, сидя на кровати и наблюдая за тем, как она возится с волосами. 

— Не совсем. Джесс и Роуз всё равно едут домой на лето, так что искать квартиру они не торопятся. Плюс Финн и По говорят, что я смогу пожить в их свободной комнате, пока девочки не вернутся.

На это Бен ничего не отвечает, и в зеркало, висящее на дверце шкафа, Рей следит за тем, как он встаёт с кровати и идёт к ней. Забыв о причёске, она оборачивается к нему и видит, как Бен теребит браслет, который она ему подарила, а кадык его дёргается, словно он очень сильно нервничает.

— Эй, — она тянется к нему, переплетая их пальцы вместе. — Ты чего? 

Подняв взгляд, он рассеянно улыбается и тянется свободной рукой, смахивая с её лица пряди волос. Закончив с этим, он касается её щеки и Рей инстинктивно льнёт к тёплому прикосновению.

Кажется, это придаёт ему уверенности. 

— Переезжай ко мне?

Требуется некоторое время, чтобы сказанные Беном слова действительно дошли до неё, но как только она, наконец, переваривает их, Рей адресует Бену ослепительную улыбку, которую он сразу же возвращает.

— Ты серьёзно?

Бен кивает, крепче сжав её ладошку в своей руке.

— Я всегда серьёзен, когда дело касается тебя, родная.

Рей пытается усмирить растущее волнение; изо всех сил она старается сохранить спокойствие и удержать свои надежды под контролем. 

— Ты уверен насчёт этого?

— Я уверен в тебе, Рей, — качая головой, с улыбкой отвечает Бен, прежде чем наклониться для поцелуя, в котором она моментально растворяется. 

— Ну так что? — выдыхает он ей в губы, стоит им оторваться друг от друга чтобы перевести дыхание; его ладонь по-прежнему на её лице, а большой палец нежно ласкает щёку.

Её руки, незаметно для неё самой, обвивают его талию. Крепко обняв Бена, Рей встаёт на носочки, намереваясь снова его поцеловать. 

— Да. Да, я перееду к тебе.

Они проводят остаток дня, празднуя: новость, которой они делятся с друзьями на ужине тем вечером, встречена бесконечными раундами выпивки и тостов. Бен обещает организовать всё как можно скорее. Рей переезжает к нему к концу недели, а к концу месяца документы, в которых её имя добавляется в договор аренды, оформлены и доставлены в его – _их!_ – квартиру.

С широкой улыбкой Бен наблюдает за тем, как она вписывает своё имя рядом с его собственным, официально признавая это место их общим домом. Заметив её подпись, Бен наклоняет голову, и это напоминает ей об их первой встрече несколько лет назад.

— Ты всегда подписываешься как Рей Н.? — мягко спрашивает он, когда Рей откладывает ручку, пытаясь вести себя естественно.

Он спросил об этом впервые за два года; даже когда Рей роняла кусочки информации то тут, то там, каким-то образом Бен всегда знал, что не следует давить на неё и задавать уточняющие вопросы. Он всегда только слушал, понимал и принимал, никогда не настаивая на большем, за что Рей души в нём не чает.

— Эм, да, — говорит Рей, передвинув ему бумаги по кухонному столу. — Прежде с этим никаких проблем не возникало, так что всё должно быть в порядке. 

Бен просматривает договор об аренде, удостоверяется, что она вписала своё имя рядом с его на каждом листе. А затем... 

— Ну, хорошо, — говорит Бен, глядя на неё с улыбкой, которая заверяет её, что всё в порядке, что его ничего не беспокоит, и... Рей успокаивается моментально. 

Именно по этой причине в тот же вечер, усадив его рядом с собой, она рассказывает всё о доме Ниимы и о том, что на детях, прошедших через него, стоит клеймо одной и той же фамилии, чтобы никто из них никогда не смог сбежать от своего прошлого.

Бен говорит и делает всё совершенно правильно; крепко обнимает её, когда она переживает воспоминания о детстве и говорит ей, что она намного больше своего прошлого. Рей с лёгкостью представляет, как строит дальнейшую жизнь в этом доме вместе с этим мужчиной, с которым у неё может быть общее будущее. В конце концов, она позволяет себе поверить в это.

***

Рей совсем не удивляется, когда через год после того, как она поделилась своим прошлым с Беном, её фамилия начинает мелькать повсюду. Информация о разоблачении международной преступной сети, в которой состоят десятки детей-сирот с той же фамилией, что и у неё самой, гремит на каждом новостном канале. Рей смотрит, как на экране мелькают фотографии лиц знакомых и незнакомых ей детей, втянутых в преступную жизнь, только потому что они поверили Нииме, которая заверяла, что у них нет будущего, нет цели, нет жизни вне стен того полуразрушенного дома.

Рей кажется, что в каждом лице, мелькнувшем на экране, она улавливает проблеск себя самой, отлично представляя, что могло бы случиться, если бы ей не встретился Финн, когда им было по семнадцать, и не согласись она присоединиться к нему в его отчаянном побеге.

Бен возвращается на диван с двумя кружками кофе, и Рей прижимается к нему, чувствуя, как он кладёт руку ей на плечо. На часах только одиннадцать утра, к тому же воскресенье, но она смотрит новости с тех пор, как проснулась от неистового сообщения Роуз два часа назад.

Сюжет на BBC, наконец, заканчивается, и она переключает на CNN, где в популярной передаче предсказуемо собрали группу «экспертов», которые лихорадочно обсуждают, кого винить в случившемся: детей или Нииму и её сообщника Ункара Платта.

— Это очевидный случай, когда система подвела десятки и десятки маленьких детей, — утверждает детский психиатр, один из собравшихся в студии экспертов.

В дело вмешивается адвокат. 

— Возможно, они и были детьми десять лет назад, но теперь они — взрослые, которые организуют грабежи и убийства. И, как любых других преступников, их следует судить за совершённые преступления! 

— Стойте, стойте! — подскакивает с места третий, по-видимому являющийся _автором бестселлера №1_. — Убийство? А у нас есть доказательства того, что они на самом деле...

— Ну, глядя на их доказанную деятельность, я бы ничему подобному не удивился, — с насмешкой отвечает адвокат, и Рей, наконец, увидела достаточно. Схватив пульт, она яростно ударяет по кнопке выключения.

В отражении на потемневшем экране Рей видит себя, положившую голову Бену на плечо, и свернувшуюся калачиком, стараясь стать как можно меньше.

— Господи, я ненавижу свою фамилию, — бормочет она, отлепившись от Бена, чтобы дотянуться до своей кружки на кофейном столике.

Наклонившись вперёд, Бен берёт её за руку прежде, чем она хватает кружку с горячим кофе. Дождавшись, пока Рей обернётся к нему с вопросом на губах, он небрежно предлагает: — Так возьми мою.

За окном воскресное утро, и они оба до сих пор в пижамах; из-за неё они покинули постель в девять, чтобы лицезреть её уродливое прошлое, демонстрирующееся на всех федеральных каналах, и он просто...

Он просто...

— Бен, — шепчет Рей очень, очень осторожно, наполовину привстав с дивана и теперь удерживая себя в донельзя неудобном положении. — Бен, ты только что сделал мне предложение?

Он немедленно кивает, ни секунды не колеблясь. Мягко дёрнув её за руку, Бен усаживает Рей обратно на диван, наблюдая за тем, как она оборачивается, заглядывая ему в лицо.

— Да, похоже, что сделал. — стоит Бену понять всю грандиозность своего поступка, в его взгляде проскальзывает вспышка неуверенности, и Рей тут же готовит себя к тому, что он пойдёт на попятную, готовит себя к разочарованию, к...

— Чёрт, наверное, мне следовало встать на одно колено? Прости, я так разнервничался из-за этого; я просто хотел, чтобы всё прошло естественно, но получилось чересчур небрежно, я определенно должен был опуститься...

Рей смеётся.

Сквозь пелену слёз она замечает, как сильно Бен волнуется, и прекрасно понимает, что это худшая возможная реакция, но остановиться уже не может. В ответ на заявление о том, что она ненавидит свою фамилию, он предложил ей свою собственную, да ещё и бормочет о том, что следовало опуститься на одно колено, словно это её хоть сколько-то заботит, и... Боже, как сильно она любит этого мужчину!

— Бен, — качая головой, она бросается вперёд и заключает его лицо в свои ладони. — Бен, это идеально. Это мы, и я просто в восторге, я люблю тебя, да!

— Ох, чёрт, спасибо, — не скрывая облегчения, выдыхает он, прижавшись к ней лбом и обхватив руками её талию.

— Да, я выйду за тебя, _конечно же_ я выйду за тебя!

Неясно, кто из них двигается первым, но это и не важно, ведь как только их губы сливаются в поцелуе, всё остальное перестаёт иметь значение. Бен обнимает её крепко и целует так, словно готов делать это всю оставшуюся жизнь.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Они поженились той же зимой.

Она проводит остаток своей жизни с гордостью нося имя Рей Соло, и никогда не перестаёт шутить о том, что замуж за Бена вышла только ради фамилии.


End file.
